


I Must Ride You Till I Break You

by smol_nephilim



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Consent!, First Time, Fluff (if you squint), M/M, Malec, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virgin Alec, contradiction i think not, powerbottom Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_nephilim/pseuds/smol_nephilim
Summary: He reached Magnus’ window, pushing the curtains to one side to see him. He was lying peacefully in bed, wearing only an oversized t-shirt and white briefs, which accentuated his pert butt.Wait… here’s an option that I like;Spend those thirty hours getting’… freakay!Alec took a moment to assess the situation. The man, he had only been on a brief couple of dates with was lying on the other side of that window. A man who had only seen blushing, virgin, Alec, not the beast that currently resided inside him. But this was Alec, maybe not darling Alexander, but just another version of Alec. A version of Alec that was so done with his mother’s shit that he did not care what he was about to do.~~Alec's mum kicks him out so obviously the only option is to go and have intense sex with his relatively new boyfriend. Inspired and using the lyrics to Dead Girl Walking from Heathers the musical.





	I Must Ride You Till I Break You

Alec was furious. As he stormed out of the New York Institute, his heart beat rapidly pulsing through his veins, he sighed. He was unsure of where to go and what to do. How could his mum have reacted so badly? He didn’t even do anything wrong! Unless you count allowing unsanctioned missions and summoning demons without approval as wrong. Maybe he should. But he couldn’t go home. Not now. Not when his mum was still there, on a war path.

 

He muttered under his breath as he strolled into the centre of New York.

 

_The demon queen of Idris has decreed it_

_She says Monday, 8 am, I will be deleted_

_They’ll hunt me down in rune training_

_Without a means of explaining_

_Thirty hours to live_

_How shall I spend them?_

The glow of the moon lit his path down the back alleys of New York. He could feel the cold chill from the night air crawl up his arms. Maybe it would have been a clever idea to grab a jacket before he stormed out of the institute at one in the morning. To be fair, his mum hadn’t really given his the opportunity to get any belongings before she’d kicked his ass out. All he had on him was his stele.

 

Magnus’ was the only place he could think about going. They didn’t know each other very well, gone on a couple of dates since the dramatic wedding kiss but nothing he would count as enough before he turned up on his doorstep. But Alec wasn’t thinking. He was raging and needed somewhere to go and something to do.

 

_I don’t have to stay and die like cattle;_

_I could change my name and ride up to Seattle_

Alec imaged the freedom of being somewhere completely new. Somewhere no one would know him. No expectations of the stiff backed, rule abiding Shadowhunter. No gossip about the “fling” between himself and the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Speaking of…

 

_But I don’t own a motorbike_

 

Alec had reached Magnus’ penthouse apartment. He reached onto his arm, the stinging sensation of rune activation pulsed through his body as he gained the ability to do long and high jumps. He jumped; landing on the balcony of Magnus’ apartment and braced himself for what he was about to do. Shy Alec was hiding away inside of him, a dominant version of himself was taking over his body and he was loving this new feeling.

 

He reached Magnus’ window, pushing the curtains to one side to see him. He was lying peacefully in bed, wearing only an oversized t-shirt and white briefs, which accentuated his pert butt.

 

_Wait… here’s an option that I like;_

_Spend those thirty hours getting’… freakay!_

 

Alec took a moment to assess the situation. The man, he had only been on a brief couple of dates with was lying on the other side of that window. A man who had only seen blushing, virgin, Alec, not the beast that currently resided inside him. But this was Alec, maybe not darling Alexander, but just another version of Alec. A version of Alec that was so done with his mother’s shit that he did not care what he was about to do.

 

_Yeah!_

_I need it hard_

_I’m a dead boy walking_

_I’m in your yard_

_I’m a dead boy walking!_

 

He had made his decision. This was something he was going to do for himself. 20 years of pent up emotion had come down to this moment, where he was going to be unapologetically himself, and free.

 

_Before they punch my clock_

_I’m snapping off your window lock._

_Got no time to knock_

_I’m a dead boy walking._

 

Alec ducked through Magnus’ window, kicking an expensive (and probably centuries old) lamp off the table making a loud crash. Magnus whipped up in an instant. Blue magic could be felt pulsing around the room.

 

 _“Alexander? What are you doing in my room?”_ Magnus inquired, confusion laced throughout his sentence.

 

 _“Shhh,”_ replied Alec as he stepped fully into the room. _“I’m sorry but I really had to wake you.”_

 

Magnus got up off the bed trying to cover himself up with his t-shirt. He advanced towards Alec, who leant down until his lips were millimetres away from Magnus’ ear.

_“See, I’ve decided I must ride you till I break you.”_

 

Magnus’ breath hitched, shocked that his Alexander would say such a thing. His mind wasn’t sure how to react, but his body certainly knew.

 

_“’Cause Maryse says I got’s to go. You’re my last meal on death row”_

 

Alec’s hands moved underneath this waistband of Magnus’ pants, feeling the smooth skin below.

 

_“Shut your mouth and lose them tighty-whities!”_

 

The passion within Alec’s voice was shocking to Magnus, but he could not help but want to comply. There was a handsome boy in his room, who seemed very keen on fucking and who was Magnus to deny him the pleasure?

 

_“Tonight I’m yours, I’m a dead boy walking.”_

 

Alec’s hands had moved to Magnus’ fluffy brown hair. All of a sudden he yanked Magnus down to his knees and pulled him towards Alec’s clothed dick.

 

_“Get on all fours, Kiss this dead boy walking.”_

 

He did not seem content with leaving Magnus’ hair alone, fascinated by its feel without product. He took the opportunity of Magnus’ astonishment to pull his head back making deep eye contact.

 

_“Let’s go you know the drill. I’m hot and pissed, no demons to kill. Bow down to the will of a dead boy walking.”_

 

Alec’s aggressive tone seemed to temporally vanish as he kneeled down to Magnus, caressing the latter’s check gently. He became hesitant, searching Magnus’ face for a reassurance, for consent before he went too far.

 

_“And, you know, you know, you know, it’s ‘cause you’re beautiful. You say you’re numb inside but I can’t agree. So the world’s unfair, keep it locked out there… In here we’re beautiful. Let’s make this beautiful.”_

 

Alec pulled the two of them to their feet, gathering himself together and returning to his passionate persona. Magnus was overcome with arousal at the dominance Alec was portraying, replying,

 

_“That works for me.”_

 

Their mouths clashed in the fastest moving kiss that Magnus had ever experienced in his 400 plus life time. Alec was shrugging his jacket off, his mouth feverously hunting Magnus’. His hands explored the Warlocks’ toned back with the hunger of a ravenous tiger. Eventually they broke apart to allow Magnus’ shirt to fly over his head to god knows where. The rest of their clothes fell away, leaving them only in Alec’s black boxers and Magnus’ sinful white briefs, which were basically responsible for the whole night.

 

_“Yeah! Full steam ahead! Take this dead boy walking”_

 

Alec shouted, pushing Magnus roughly onto his own bed. Magnus looked beautiful, already looking fucked, his dishevelled appearance, contrasting with the pristine red silk bedsheets that lay under him. Magnus retained that look of confusion, asking

  
_“How’d’ya find my address?”_

 

But seemed quite content to go along with what was happening.

 

_“Let’s break the bed, rock this dead boy walking”_

 

Alec crawled slowly up the bed, stopping when he was situated over Magnus’ hips. He ground his hips down into Magnus’, feeling their cocks rub together over the two layers of fabric.

 

_“I think you tore my mattress”_

_“No sleep tonight for you, better chug that Mountain Drew”_

_“Okay, okay”_

 

Magnus seemed so vulnerable, helpless underneath the 6 foot Shadowhunter that was pressing his weight down on Magnus’ hips keeping him trapped underneath.

_“Get your ass in gear, make this whole town disappear”_

 

Alec slipped the last layer between them off, allowing their cocks fresh air.

 

_“Okay, Okay”_

_“Slap me, pull my hair”_

 

Alec grabbed Magnus’ hands, moving them up to his hair.

 

_“Touch me there”_

 

He moved Magnus’ ring covered hands to his own nipples, relishing in the pleasure.

 

_“and there”_

 

The hands were moved to Alec’s arse cheeks. He felt Magnus cup them in his palms.

 

_“and there”_

 

He allowed Magnus’ fingers to reach his hole and slip inside. Magnus could feel the tightness around them. He knew just the spell to loosen him up fast. Alec sunk down on Magnus’ cock fast, proving who was in control. Magnus cried out,

 

_“Whoa, whoa! Hey, Hey. Wait, wait”_

 

Magnus was in bliss. He could feel Alec clenching around him and it felt so good. Alec lifted himself up and dropped himself down again.

 

_“Love this dead boy”_

 

They both cried out, _“Yeah”_ three times, in time with Alec’s movement up and down. As Magnus tried to thrust upwards, Alec held him down, while simultaneously pinching his nipple.

 

_“Ow!”_

 

Magnus could tell who was in control and he was loving it.

 

_“Yeah”_

 

They both cried out a final time, long and drawn out, before coming. Alec fell to Magnus’ side, wrapping his arm fiercely and protectively around him and nuzzling his face into the back of Magnus’ hair. Maybe his mum was a bitch, but he was here with Magnus and he was falling in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic, as I'm sure you can tell so please be nice but also let me know if I've fucked up somewhere in it, as I've not had it proof-read or anything. This was inspired by Veronica and JD from Heathers as that musical is amazing and if you've never heard of it you should check it out. Hope you enjoyed?


End file.
